musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem!
Creator of the Mix: Rev. Syung Myung Me Initial Notes About The Mix: On January 21, 2005, or thereabouts I sent out a set of mix CD called Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! to whomever wanted it. It was pretty much a one shot deal, but the bulk of the songs are typically readily available via iTunes or your favorite P2P sharing service or available on CD or LP awaiting your purchase; feel free to make your own copy of the compilation at home. Since the main idea behind this compilation was to expose people to bands or songs they might not know otherwise, I wrote these liner notes to explain the groups, and provide more information on them, in case anyone wants to find out more about them. After all, what good is finding a really cool band if you can't get any other information about them? So, here's the information, on a track-by-track basis, primarily for the recipients of the CDs, but also for anyone who might be interested. None of the songs were chosen for ironic value; I tend to find all these songs very listenable, and hope others do as well. In arranging the songs, I found that they sort of worked themselves out into "sides" like an LP, although, length-wise, each "side" here would probably be about 2 sides of a real record, since each disc is about 80 minutes long. Still, though, I kept the side notes in this tracklisting. Tracklisting: SIDE A: # Felix Figueroa & His Orchestra - Pico & Sepulveda # The Vapors - News At Ten # Pet Shop Boys - Can You Forgive Her? (Swing) # Yoko Ono - O'Oh # Ladytron - Flicking Your Switch # The Flying Lizards - Hands 2 Take # ohGr - Cracker # eels - Get Ur Freak On # Madness - Michael Caine # Ben Folds - Losing Lisa # They Might Be Giants - Unreliable Narrator (I'm The Substitute Now) SIDE B: # Bonzo Dog Band - The Bride Stripped Bare by "Bachelors" # Chris & Tad - Sunshine Pig # Takako Minekawa - My Love #Shane MacGowan And The Popes - Haunted #Sgt. Major - Underneath It # Boa - Duvet #2 Skinnee J's - Stockholm Love #The Minus 5 - Retrieval Of You # Daniel Johnston - Rock 'n' Roll/EGA #Love Psychedelico - You Ate It #Mike Doughty - Looking At the World From The Bottom Of A Well SIDE C: #The Young Fresh Fellows - Rock 'n' Roll Pest Control #Shonen Knife - Cherry Bomb #The Statler Brothers - Flowers On The Wall # Tubeway Army - Jo The Waiter #Crispin Hellion Glover - Getting Out Of Bed # James Kochalka Superstar - President Kochalka #Talking Heads - People Like Us # Graham Parker - I Want You Back (Alive) #Tommy Boyce & Bobby Hart - I Wonder What She's Doing Tonite # Hello (The Band) - Town To Town #Ashfordaisyak - Leper In A Tumbledryer #Screaming Lord Sutch - Flashing Lights #POLYSICS - XCT #Dean Ween with Henry Rollins - Gimme Gimme Gimme #Half Japanese - Stripping For Cash SIDE D: # M - Satisfy Your Lust (Single Version) #Glen Campbell - Wichita Lineman # The Fastbacks - Rocket Man #DEVO - That's What He Said # X-Ray Spex - Identity #Vivian Stanshall Sean Head Showband - Labio Dental Fricative #Fluffy Kittens - The Last Great Motion Picture Film #The Dukes of Stratosphear - Pale And Precious #The Residents - The Beekeeper's Daughter #Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band - Too Much Time #Laura Cantrell - All The Same To You #The Mountain Goats - The Best Ever Death Metal Band In Denton